


Prelude: The fallen prince

by Ostodvandi



Series: The story of the wind king [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Nohr | Conquest Route, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Every king has a story. The story of the phoenix king of Hoshido starts right in the middle of the war, with a ray of sunshine between the dark clouds, while the sun sets, the skies cry, and the blood mixes with the mud. And with a fallen prince.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao so this was an idea I got while watching a fanmade video, "A Broken Oboro". Also by that time I was playing Nohr route for the first time after playing Birthright 2 times, so... Well. This is just the prelude, tho. It took me forever, but here it is. And the actual fic about the "Phoenix King" will come as soon as college lets me live.  
> Hope you like this, and special thanks to @IndependenceSky and @HeliaMartell (tw) for their inestimable help.

His head keeps hurting, even when he comes back to the camp.

Even when he has other duties to distract him, Takumi can't forget the look on Corrin's eyes.

Pity. Soreness. Sadness. Fake. What does she even know about sadness? Traitors know nothing about it. Traitors deserve no empathy. Traitors must die.

Die.

Die.

Die.

‘Lord Takumi.’ Hinata's voice interrupts such dark thoughts, sounding unusually serious.

‘…Yes?’

‘There's a command from lord Ryoma.’Takumi frowns, but says nothing, so Hinata continues. ‘It's about Oboro.’

‘…Oboro?’ Takumi's eyes are widely open at the second he mentions his wife's name. ‘…The illness… has it become worse?’

‘It doesn't say. But lord Ryoma orders you to go back to Shirasagi as soon as possible. It seems… Really urgent.’

There's a tense silence between them, while Takumi tries to stay calm, though the voice on his head screams the worst possibilities.

"She's going to die. She could be dead already. It's Nohr's fault. Kill them. Kill them all."

‘…Lord Takumi’ again, Hinata's voice is louder, bringing the prince back to the real world. ‘We both know Oboro. She's too strong and stubborn to fall because of an illness.’ The retainer smiles, pressing his lord's shoulder softly. ‘Please. Don't underestimate her strength. Neither yours.’

The smile on Takumi's face is weak, but sincere.

‘…Understood. Thank you, Hinata. I… I don't know…’

‘Don't worry. Everything will be alright! I sense it.’

‘…If you say so.’

* * *

 The weather gets better the closer they are to Shirasagi. At maximum speed, it only takes less than two weeks to reach the royal castle, but it seems too much for Takumi, whose headaches have become worse, and fears that, at this point, his spouse's health might be in a really bad condition. "She was vomiting when I last saw her" he thinks, while they reach the Suzanoh wall. "I don't think a flu could be strong enough to send her home… But, why then? Maybe a Nohrian disease… Goddamnit…"

Thinking too much, the migraines and the abscence of any news are about to drive him crazy when the doors slowly open, letting them continue their way to the city. When he sees the Shirasagi castle, not even the nostalgia for his homeland and his big brother can calm the prince's anxiety.

‘Where is Oboro?!’ he exclaims as he enters the castle, being welcomed by the familiar servants. The answer comes in a few seconds, from his wife herself.

‘Takumi!’ The sound of her voice and the feeling of embracing her with his own arms instantly gives the prince the feeling that everything is and will be all right, while the sun sets in Shirasagi.

* * *

 

‘…You should’ve told me.’ Takumi’s voice is just a whispering, and Oboro’s answer is a long sigh. ‘Why didn’t you…? I-I don’t understand. Why telling Ryoma first?’

Another sigh. She knew that he would react like that, but it still feels horrible. It sounds awful, like her priorities weren’t on their place. But…

‘But I had a good reason to do it.’

‘What reason?’

‘Because… I wanted you to come back. I wanted you to stay.’ Takumi stays silent, looking even more confused. The wick that lights up the room trembles, but Oboro’s voice doesn’t. ‘Because at this rate, this child will be born before this war ends. And… You deserve to meet her or him, to hold your kid. You can help with the war from here. In fact, Ryoma told me he needed you here. He also wants the crown prince or princess of Hoshido to stay safe with their family. There are lots of things you can do. And…’ Oboro looks into his eyes, with a soft, sweet smile. ‘I need you here too, Takumi.’

Oboro recognizes de way her spouse looks down, like he was fighting against himself, trying to decide between staying and going back to the battlefield. She sees in his eyes that it’s a real struggle for him, but, after an agonizing minute, Takumi breaths in, and a little, weak smile appears on his face.

‘…I… I will stay, Oboro.’

* * *

The war is undeniable even in the capital, and Takumi doesn’t have a single moment of peace to enjoy Oboro’s company during her pregnancy. Everything is war, fallen soldiers, planning strategies with Yukimura and Ryoma. And that endless headache never disappears entirely. Right now, with the maps in front of him, Takumi still can’t focus. His head palpitates, in an increasing pain, and he’s about to give up when a soft voice interrupts him.

‘…Brother?’

‘…Sakura? Oh, get in… I was about to take a break.’

‘Luckily… I brought you some tea’ she expects a smile that never comes, and knows something isn’t right. ‘Brother?’

‘Let it somewhere and let me rest… I still have so much to do tonight, dammit…’

‘I… I thought you’d like to chat, or something…’ Takumi’s eyes look hostile, but he doesn’t say a word while his sister leaves the tray on the floor. There are two cups on it, but the older brother remains silent. ‘B-But if you’re too tired, I… I understand…’

‘Good night.’ he answers, harshly.

‘…G-Good night, brother.’

When the door shuts, a soft sob can be heard in the corridor, while the younger princess comes back to her bedchamber. She can’t be that weak, not during a war, but... Takumi has never been that mean to her. He understands how easy it is to hurt her feelings, since he is the same. He cares too much about what the others think, too. Why would he act this way?

What is the war doing to her family?

She wanders along the castle, knowing she won’t be able to sleep. Even though she tries not to make it obvious, her hope is starting to break, bit by bit, with every lost battle for the Hoshidans. It feels like every God they could rely on has abandoned them. What did they do to deserve that? Hoshido was a peaceful, bright place before all this mess…

‘Sakura?’

The deep, warm voice of his older brother takes her back to the real world, his brown eyes staring at the priestess, who looks down, ashamed.

‘B-Big brother, I… I was…’

‘Are you ok?’ Ryoma puts a hand on her shoulder. She braces herself, sobbing softly. ‘Sakura, you’re shaking…’

‘I just… I…’ Sakura breathes in, closing her eyes. ‘I have… A really bad feeling, brother… About this war… And Takumi…’

She expects kind, relieving words. She expects Ryoma’s soft, reliable smile. But, instead, the crown prince hugs her, like he is trying to help her to stay still… and like he is searching for someone to rely on, too.

‘…I know, Sakura. But, I promise... I will protect you all, and our honor. Over anything.’

* * *

With the war still on going, the birth of prince Takumi’s son is like a ray of sunshine in the middle of a storm. Born during summer, he is a healthy and strong baby, with his mother’s dark blue hair and his father’s brown eyes, and a smile that could bring joy and relief to anyone who has the chance to look at him.

Including Takumi. Every time he stares at his son, somehow, the headache that has been torturing him instantly vanishes, leaving just a warm feeling of pride and love on his chest. He strokes Kiragi’s cheek, smiling. “That’s my son. My pride and joy, so... So small, and yet so incredible… The next prince of Hoshido…”

‘Will you ever stop staring at him?’ Oboro jokes while coming into the room. Even if the birth wasn’t easy, she recovered quickly, both her and Takumi taking total care of the child.

‘I… I don’t know. It’s like just by looking at him… Every problem disappears.’

‘I know that feeling’ she gets closer to her spouse, smiling. ‘I still remember how much you cried when you held him for the first time… I bet you couldn’t even see him right.’

‘Please…’

‘Alright, all right…’ Oboro sighs. ‘He has your eyes… I bet he’ll look just like you when he grows up…’

‘Do you think so?’ Takumi stops cuddling his son, looking down. ‘I… Just hope I’m going to be a good dad.’

‘…You will. I have not a single doubt you will.’

Even with those words, Takumi looks like he’s not listening at all, like there was someone else talking to him. A voice, louder than his wife’s, that feeds his insecurities and anxiety, that tears him apart from the inside.

‘…Takumi?’

‘Mnh… My… My head is aching again…’

‘Wait, I’ll go take some medicine. Hold him…’

Soon, Oboro is gone, and the child is on his arms. Takumi smiles, but the pain, for the first time, doesn’t go away. That voice, again. It whispers, it feels like a snake that’s slowly suffocating him. And the whisper becomes an audible, clear, terrifying voice, while his body starts to shake.

_Kill him._

Takumi swallows, laying Kiragi on his cradle. The kid’s eyes are widely open, staring at his father. Bright, brown eyes, full of life.

_You don’t need him. He’s a bump in the road to fulfill your revenge._

‘You’re wrong. He’s my son.’

_He’ll hate you, eventually. Who says he won’t betray you too?_

‘Stop.’

Don’t let that happen.

‘Please, stop.’

_Kill him._

‘STOP!’

‘Takumi?’ He looks into his wife’s eyes. She’s afraid. She’s afraid of him.

No. This can’t be happening.

Takumi stands up and shoves Oboro aside, running away. He can’t stay here any longer. He can’t take that risk. He can’t hurt them.

He can’t hurt him.

‘Ryoma! Please, Ryoma! Wake up! RYOMA!’ The door finally opens, and the crown prince of Hoshido seems tired, but awake enough to frown and understand something is really wrong with Takumi by the second he looks at his little brother. His eyes are slightly red, and his entire body is trembling with pure fear.

‘Takumi? What’s the mat…’

‘Please. Send me to the front.’

‘What are you…’

‘Please. Please, I beg you, I… I can’t stay here.’

‘First of all, calm yourself. You can’t think straight in that state.’

‘I don’t care.’ His voice sounds different, way deeper than usual. ‘Just send me away. Somewhere I can’t hurt anyone precious to me.’

A sudden thought comes to Ryoma’s mind while looking to his little sibling’s face. He’s deadly serious. There’s something wrong with him.

And, if he doesn’t give him that command, he’ll flee on his own.

* * *

The wind blows in Suzanoh, and it’s already sunset when Corrin reaches the platform where Takumi stands. Ah, his head hurts more than ever, the pain is almost unbearable. And he looks at her. Corrin, the responsible of everything. She’s the embodiment of Takumi’s despair, the embodiment of war and betrayal. Takumi’s hands don’t hesitate while pointing at her with the Fujin yumi.

Hinata lays on the ground, while his last breath approaches. His last words go to the kid he’ll never meet. Oboro crawls, leaving behind a trail of blood, still holding her nagiata.

“We will stay by your side until the end.”

And they did. Soon, he’ll follow them to the afterlife. The Nohrian army will make its way into Shirasagi. Bloodshed. And then, there will be nothing left.

Is this what peace means to Corrin?

Prince Xander blocks his arrow, but, before they can finish him off, he moves back, getting on the edge of the wall. Some words go out of his mouth, but he doesn’t care. There’s too much despair for him to handle. The wind keeps blowing, sending shivers down his spine. His mouth keeps talking. Those words are not his, there’s only emptiness for him. It hurts. It burns.

Oh, if only he could rest.

_Go on._

Ah, it’s that voice again.

_Jump, prince Takumi._

Takumi closes his eyes, and hears Oboro’s voice for the last time. She’s screaming his name. Oboro, Hinata, Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura… Kiragi… “It’s ok” he’d like to say. “I’ll be all right. This headache will finally pass.” He falls, with the bright orange-colored skies of Hoshido as his last sigth from this world, the wind gently stroking his hair, Oboro’s scream reverberating on his head.

His last thought goes to the human being he loves the most.

“Please, forgive me… For being such a horrible father…”

And, finally, the pain fades.


End file.
